Dimensional Heroes: Return of the Oni King
by jexi the hunter
Summary: During the events of the Hyrule War Redux, Sunset has been whisked away along with two others in order to deal with an urgent crisis. Will they along with the new generation of this familiar world be able to save it from the Oni King Rasen?
1. Prologue

"Ugh….what? What happened?" Sunset groaned as she awoke on the streets. "I remember heading to the Valley of Seers and...wait...am I even in the Redux anymore?" she pondered.

"What the heck?" said a familiar boy with a keyblade in hand.

"Wait...Theo?" Sunset said.

"Hey...Sunset, right? Look, I know you wanna kill me but...OOoh!" Theo said before being nailed in the crotch by Sunset's boot.

"There...now we're even." Sunset said.

"Fair enough." Theo squeaked. "So...any reason why we're here?"

"No clear. I woke up here too." Sunset said.

"Same here, dudes." a third voice said. The two of them turned to a young girl in purple with brown hair and a guitar strapped to her back.

"Wait...I know you. Weren't you with the Heroes Coalition for a time? Its...Luna right?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah...but how'd ya know?" Luna asked.

"I'm one of Rainbow's friends. Sunset." Sunset said.

"Right. The girl with the spirit watch thing." Luna said.

"Yo-kai Watch actually. Just wish I knew why I was here." Sunset said groaning.

"Sunset...you have arrived with the others just as I expected." a voice echoed in her head.

"Whoa. Weird." Theo said as he and Luna could hear the voice too.

"Wait...Lord Enma? Is that you?" Sunset asked.

"Yes. Seems your memory hasn't gone completely faulty." Enma said. "Listen...I called upon you three cause only you can stop the threat here."

"Threat? But...I'm not a blessed anymore. What can I do?" Luna said.

"Hmm. That could be a problem. That is why I'll have to do something about this." Enma said before a light shined as appearing before her was a purple frog like creature.

"A Croagunk?" Sunset asked.

"It was wandering this world, so it will act like your partner till the end of this excursion." Enma said.

"And just what is this excursion?" Sunset asked.

"An invasion from a group known as the Onimaru, likely roused from slumber too early due to the titans and my...current situation." Enma said. "Either way...you are to find the chosen wielder of a new device known as the Yo-kai Watch Elder."

"Yo-kai Watch...Elder?" Sunset asked.

"It along with yours and Hope's is one of the few Yo-kai Watch's left in existence. The rest were destroyed 30 years ago." Enma said.

"I see...so 30 years passed on this world." Sunset said.

"But how do we find this user?" Theo said before a road opened up for them.

"This road will take you to a capsule machine. Look for it and you'll find Whisper. He should fill in the rest." Enma said.

"Got it." Sunset said.

"Now...I need to take care of things on my end. But I promise we'll see each other soon." Enma said.

"Got it.' Sunset said. "Well, guess this is a team up than."

"Looks like it. A chance of redemption." Theo said.

"Ditto. Let's get rockin, dudes." Luna said as the four of them ran down the road.


	2. Yo-kai Watch Elder

"Okay...so let me rewind so I get everything right. So we're in the world all those Yo-kai guys come from but 30 years?" Luna asked.

"Looks like it. Time does more differently on other worlds." Theo said.

"And all the Yo-kai Watches here are gone except for this one call the Elder?" Luna asked.

"Right again." Sunset said.

"And now we gotta go and find it with this white ghost thing called Whisper in order to find its one true owner." Luna said.

"That pretty much sums it up." Theo said.

"If I wasn't with a walking purple frog and having heard some dudes voice in my head, I'd think all this was some crazy dream." Luna said.

"You get used to that." Sunset said.

"But how do we even find the guy? I mean, where did you first meet him?" Theo asked.

"Hmm. Whisper. Where did...Ah ha! The capsule game!" Sunset said.

"Capsule...Oh you mean like one of those cranking games where a small capsule falls out for a quarter?" Luna asked.

"Yeah...there's no doubt. He'll be there!" Sunset said as they started running.

It didn't take long for the small group to see a small capsule prize game at the dead end of the road. "Whoa. There really is one here." Theo said.

"Uh...do any of you guys know where I am?" a voice asked as they saw a young girl with long brown hair and a school uniform stand behind them.

"A student?" Sunset wondered before they saw a figure materialize behind them. A pale white ghost like figure in a black suit with short purple hair and beady yellow eyes.

"Sigh. This is the 444th person to come down here. Well, may as well." he said before looking at the student.

"This guy...is really creepy." she thought before the figure went and started breathing into a small breathing apparatus. "Vertigo? He was just short on breath?"

"Wait...Whisper? Is...Is that you?" Sunset asked.

"Who said…" he said before seeing her. "I cannot believe it. Sunset Shimmer. My...it really has been a long time." he said. "We can catch up later. For now, I have business to attend to." he said taking out a strange watch and putting it on the girls wrist. "Now, aptitude test. Repeat after me. "Come on out my friend! Calling...Jibanyan!" Whisper said.

"Huh?" the girl said.

"No. Its...Come on out, my friend! Calling...Jibanyan!" Whisper repeated.

"Come on out my friend! Calling, Kochijan!" she said.

"Hmm. You had the right energy but you messed up the name. But wait, the watch hasn't rejected you yet. This is normally the part where it goes flying off the wrist. Could it be...I've found the one?!" Whisper said.

"Okay...this is weird." she said before Whisper pushed her to the machine.

"Final test." Whisper said.

"Already?" they all said.

"Simply turn the capsule machine dial." Whisper said.

"Okay." she said as she turned the crank as a capsule popped out. She then twisted it open as out came a large creature with three heads.

"Crud! Slimamander!" Sunset said as they started running.

"You know that thing?" Theo shouted.

"He was sealed underneath the elementary school. I guess during the years, they moved him to a capsule machine!" Sunset said.

"If you beat that using the Yo-kai Watch, you pass." Whisper said.

"How do I beat him?" the girl asked.

"Well, there are these things called arks and...oh." Whisper said noticing they had turned the other way. "They're gone."

"Someone get us outta town!" Luna said as they ran from Slimamander.

Slimamander then nipped at the girl and lifted her up.

"Whoa! Okay, frog dude. Do something." Luna said to Croagunk.

Croagunk then jumped as it did a Brick Break on one head while something hit the other as the girl was released.

"When can we fight back?" Theo asked.

"Oi!" a voice said as a boy in white robes ran beside them. "You found the Yo-kai Watch. Good. This saves on time. Here." he said holding a blue key thing. "That is an Ark."

"An ark?" Sunset asked.

"Look...enter it in the watch and turn it." the boy said as the girl did so.

"Light!" the watch said as the top opened.

"Now, say this. Come on out my friend! Calling, Hungramps!" he said.

"Come on out my friend! Calling, Smoothie!" the girl said.

"Right energy, wrong name!" the boy said.

"Okay. Come on out, my friend! Calling Hungramps!" she said putting the ark on the top. As soon as this was done, her shadow grew longer as a figure rose from it. Appearing was an elderly Yo-kai.

"Whoa...Hungramps has...changed." Sunset said.

"That thing still works." an elderly woman said.

Hungramps then began to change as his mouth got bigger and his head longer and more bendy. "Hungramps!" he shouted as the buildings and Slimamander dried out before Slimamander's ark was left on the ground.

"What the...did...did Yo-kai ever do that before?" Theo asked.

"Well what about that?" Luna asked as the three of them looked up at a strange looking moon above.

"How the heck did we not notice that? Guess it relates to these Onimaru." Sunset said.

The group soon learned the boy was Akinori Arihoshi, a young boy from a temple and a member of a family of sorcerers who used the energies of the Yo-kai to divinate and use magic. The girl was Natsume Adams, the daughter of the past Yo-kai Watch user Nate Adams. However she did not want anything to do with any of this. That was however…

"Help!" she shouted as she was being cornered by two oni possessed people that were formerly her mother and younger brother.

"Here!" Sunset said tossing the watch to her along with Slimamander's ark. "Summon him. He's called Slimamander!"

"Okay…" she said turning the ark.

"Shadow!" The watch said.

"Come on out, my friend! Calling, Slimamander." she said putting the ark on top. Slimamander then rose from her shadow as he landed before her before it started to shift and shrink before taking on a humanoid appearance as a being with one eye.

"What the? Is this really Slimamander?" Theo asked.

"Indeed! I am Slimamander! But in this form, you may call me, Micchy!" he said posing.

"Micchy?" Akinori said.

"Micchy! Please, save my brother and mother!" Natsume said.

"Of course." Micchy said as he posed about. "Micchy Beam!" he said firing a beam at them, which in turn turned them to stone.

"Well...its not like they'll cause trouble now." Sunset said.

"So do all Yo-kai change forms like that?" Akinori asked.

"There are some cases. For me, when I'm a beast Yo-kai, I'm desiring to become a very active humanoid." Micchy said as he laughed as the others sweatdropped. "Micchy...away!" he said leaping away.

"Geez. This guy is more of a hero maniac than Hope and Heart combined." Sunset said. "Still...these Onimaru...they're serious trouble. We'll need more help than these two. I wonder...is he still around?"


	3. Evil Intersection! Facing the Onimaru!

"Okay...from what we've gathered so far...Hungramps can dry things out and Micchy can turn things to stone. Is that right?" Sunset asked.

"Close. My power will not work on higher level enemies. It is completely useless against them!" Micchy said while posing.

"He's bragging about being useless?" Luna said in shock.

"Still...I don't think even if we join in we'll have enough fighting power." Theo said.

"Theo's right. We need more on our side." Sunset said. "Looks like we'll have to call in someone. Fortunately, I know where to find them."

They soon arrived at an intersection near the center of town.

"This is the evil intersection. I hear there are many bizarre truck accidents that happen here." Natsume said.

"Seems his reputation has grown here. But I'm sure he's still the cute, red, round…" Whisper began before a truck sped towards the intersection before something large split it in half. It was a large red humanoid cat with an evil look. "What the?"

"Jibanyan?" Sunset said in shock.

"Oi...what are you lot lookin at?" Jibanyan demanded.

"Great fighting Yo-kai...we have come to ask for your help against the Onimaru." Akinori said.

"It doesn't concern me." Jibanyan said.

"Wait...isn't there some way to change your mind?" Theo asked.

"Hmm. Bring me 2 tons of chocolate and I'll do it." Jibanyan said.

"What? That's insane!" Luna said.

"There we can't negotiate." Jibanyan said turning away.

"But…" Natsume began before seeing a cat walking into the street as a truck came speeding. Without thinking, she ran over to shield it. Just before the truck could hit her, Jibanyan then blocked the truck. "Thank you, Jibanyan! And thank goodness." she said as Jibanyan shifted to his lightside form.

"Good grief. Nyow I've got nyo choice." Jibanyan said as they others looked happy.

"Awesome. We got a serious fighter on our side now." Theo said.

"Guys...I found something in the alley." Luna said.

"What is it? Is it another cat?" Sunset asked.

"Uh...not exactly." Luna said dragging out a man in yellow with long black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Good god, that's a person!" Theo said.

It was later they were dining outside one of the few ramen stands not taken by the Onimaru as the guy finished a large bowl he ordered. "Thanks. You saved my life." he said.

"And demolished what little money I had with me. So...who are you?" Sunset asked.

"My name is Ling Yao. I'm not quite familiar with this world of yours. I hail from Xing." he said.

"Xing? Hmm. I think I heard of that country. Its from the Elric's world. Xing...wait, you mean that country east of the desert?" Sunset asked.

"Yes, that's right." Ling said.

"So...tell me something. What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" Theo asked. "I doubt its just for sightseeing."

"Okay. I'll talk seriously now. How much do you know about the philosopher's stone...or if you don't know that...what do you know about immortality?" Ling asked them.

"He's asking about immortality?" Sunset thought.

"Why would you ask about that?" Theo asked. "Why would you want immortality?"

"I have my right to know. I am a prince after all." Ling said.

"Hold up, a prince? Like a legit prince?" Luna asked.

"That's right." Ling said as they started laughing a bit.

"What kind of prince collapses in a gutter without any money?" Theo said.

"Sorry, but its kinda funny when you think of it." Sunset said.

"Yeah...but that quest is not why I'm here. Thing is...my bodyguard, Lan Fan...she was mind controlled by a servant to the Onimaru." Ling said.

"Mind controlled? By who in there exactly?" Sunset asked.

"I was able to get a picture of this man." Ling said showing them.

"Who is this guy? He's human." Theo said.

"No he isn't. I unfortunately know this guy." Sunset said looking at the photo. "His name is Nocturne. He's a titan."

"So...if its not too much trouble...I would like to find him and end him." Ling said.

"I don't like killing much...but I will help you find him." Sunset said.

"Guess I'll have to take that." Ling said. "But as for who are leading the oni...they went there." Ling said pointing to a distant building.

"That's an airport. If they get outside of this country, let alone, this world, it'll be chaos." Sunset said as they hurried.

Night soon fell as they had infiltrated the airport. Down below they saw a boy in a school uniform with something strange on his arm.

"Touma?" Natsume wondered.

"Looks like he's the leader." Jibanyan said.

"What? Are you sure?" Natsume asked.

"I can vouch for that. I can feel a lot of rancid chi radiating from his body." Ling said.

"You know him?" Luna asked.

"He and I go to the same school." Natsume said.

"Hey...come out. I can hear you." Touma said as they emerged. "Natsume?"

"Touma...this isn't you! You used to be kind!" Natsume said as Touma started laughing.

"Kind? People hardly even acknowledged my own existence. Now...everyone will know I exist." he said.

"Yes...you will definitely gain fame." said a voice as Nocturne stepped out with a girl in a mask.

"Lan Fan!" Ling said.

"Nocturne...what have you done?" Sunset said.

"Isn't it amazing? After I was beaten to a bloody pulp by that guy...my hatred and anger...it spawned a new power...Memory Corruption!" Nocturne declared.

"Memory...Corruption?!" Theo asked.

"Yes. With its power...I can now alter a person's memories and replace people within them. For example, its like how I replaced this young girls memories of being that boy's bodyguard...to become mine. Course, she wasn't the first one I tested this power on." Nocturne said.

"What do you mean?" Sunset demanded.

"Why...I used this power already...on one of your comrades actually. Let's say...when they arrived in the Metro Kingdom. I'm sure you noticed they went missing recently. I gotta say, took a bit for it to fall through." Nocturne said.

'Spade...what did you do?" Sunset demanded.

"I've altered his memories. He now believes...he is a knight for the Lord Centurion and he believes he is my brother." Nocturne smirked.

"You bastard! You think memories are toys you can play with? Do you now even consider...the lives you're destroying?" Theo shouted.

"As if I care about you mortals." Nocturne said.

"So...why didn't you do it to us?" Sunset asked. "Why not manipulate our memories?"

"Oh! Well...I…" Nocturne said flustered.

"Could it be...you're at capacity?" Sunset asked smirking as Nocturne looked shock. "I get it now...you can only control two people at a time. Anymore and one of your current victims return to normal."

"Smart little...well...if you think you can beat me and Touma...just try it!" Nocturne said.

"Jibanyan!" Sunset said as Jibanyan pounched in Shadowside form.

"Oraoraoraoraoraoraora!" Jibanyan said pummeling the oni but was blocked by Touma who tossed him back.

"Okay...this just got much harder." Sunset said. "Guess I gotta go." she said running at Nocturne only to be countered by the girl with a ninja sword. "Damn it."

"We need more help." Natsume said.

"I might have something." Akinori said taking out an ark.

"Huh? Kyubi?" Natsume asked.

"It was in the shed for years. Consider this a garage sale." Akinori said.

"Calling, Kyubi!" Natsume said as appearing was a monstrous looking fox with nine tails. He then pounced onto Touma pinning him down before Touma pushed him off before he vanished.

"Now…"Touma said sealing them inside of a barrier as he walked off, albeit in obvious pain.

"Hahaha! You cannot defeat us!" Nocturne said as Sunset was knocked back into the barrer, being sealed inside it. "Tata. I have an engagement...with Oni King Rasen coming soon." he said laughing as he left with Touma and Lan Fan.

"Nocturne…" Sunset growled.

"I want at him to, Sun. But how do we get outta here?" Luna asked.

"I know something. A gift from my mother when I was young." Akinori said shaking out an ark from a bag. "This is Komasan. He apparently guards our temple. He used to be a dog named Nobushige. He was pinned down by a fallen Komainu statue and became a Yo-kai."

"Wow. A lot different from the Komasan we're used to." Sunset said.

"Okay...calling Komasan!" Natsume said as a white dog with blue flames appeared outside the barrier. (As for dispelling the barrier...if you people saw the movie, you are better off not reading about it in detail.)

As the group heard Touma scream, they rushed to a nearby room to see the evil spirit that had been possessing Touma's body attack him while Nocturne watched and viewed another fight from a portal. As he was busy, Sunset rushed him forcing him to close.

"Ha...as long as I have the girl and the boy...you cannot harm me." Nocturne said.

"That's where you're wrong." Sunset said as Micchy was above him.

"Micchy Beam!" he said firing the beam at Nocturne. Nocturne screamed before he was turned to stone. Before Lan Fan could attack, she screamed in pain before collapsing.

"Lan Fan!" Ling said running over to her.

"Well...guess he's even weaker than Micchy." Sunset said looking at the petrified Nocturne.

"Touma!" Natsume said looking at the felled Touma.

"For now...we need to go!" Sunset said as Theo picked Touma up as they ran out.


	4. Gegege no Kitaro

Later that night in the park, the group laid Touma down on a bench as he groaned in pain.

"Touma…" Natsume said.

A portal then opened as emerging from them was Enma and Nurarihyon. Enma raised a hand as the thing on Touma's arm stopped moving.

"Lord Enma!" Sunset said.

"Don't give me thanks yet. That will only work for an hour." Enma said.

"So this is him. Lord Enma...the ruler of all the Yo-kai." Luna said.

"Well, not really. Due to some circumstances, I'm not king at the moment." Enma said.

"What? Not king?" Sunset said in shock.

"I'll tell you about it another time." Enma said.

"How can we be calm when he dropped that bombshell?!" Theo thought.

"By the way...Where are Demona and Serva?" Sunset asked.

"I've sent them on a different quest on another part of this world. They are charged as my personal guard but also when there is urgent business." Enma said.

"So like doing errands involving spirits and Yo-kai. Got it." Sunset said.

"So isn't there anyway we can save this dude? Maybe if we like, get this nasty looking thing off his arm." Luna said pointing to the gear.

"Removing the Kigan gear is going to be difficult. Especially considering its latched on to his very spirit. That would require entering his mind. But that magic does not exist in the Yo-kai World." Enma said.

"I would try and call Cor...but I have no clue where he is either." Sunset said.

"So there's no one who could save him?" Theo asked.

"There is one." Akinori's grandmother said. "A legend passed down from our family for years. Kitaro!"

"Kirato?" Sunset asked.

"Yes, I know of him. Gegege no Kitaro, a member of the Ghost Tribe, a group that existed long before humanity on any world. He is the only living member. He should do." Enma said.

"So tell me…" Ling said getting up after looking after a knocked out Lan Fan. "How do we find this Kitaro?"

"He lives in the Gegege Forest...in the Shinto Universe." Enma said.

"What? Well how do we get to him than?" Sunset asked.

"There is a tunnel in the mountains that links the Beast Universe with the Shinto Universe. You can use that." Nurarihyon said. "Just be aware, you won't pass through the barrier unless you actually need Kitaro's help."

"Fine. We'll be going." Ling said getting up.

"Ling...you shouldn't force yourself like this." Sunset said.

"My servant was harmed because of what these Onimaru and titans did. I cannot let this stand." Ling said. "As a man from Xing, I keep my word."

"All right then. Let's go than." Sunset said.

And so, the small group of Sunset, Luna, Theo, Croagunk, Ling, Natsume, Akinori and Jibanyan headed through the tunnel before finding themselves in a scary looking forest.

"So this is...the Gegege Forest." Sunset said.

"Creepy. I've never seen a place like this." Theo said.

They continued through the forest before coming across an odd looking treehouse.

"No way, he lives in a treehouse? Totally rad." Luna said.

"Whoa! What is this?" Theo asked seeing a strange mailbox with a blue flame on it.

"Its the Yo-kai Mailbox. Apparently Kitaro deals with Yo-kai related problems just like we do. He answers the letters and ventures out to solve the problem." Akinori said.

"So do we write the letter or...Ah!" Theo said before they were surrounded by four figures. An old woman in a kimono, an old man in black with grass frills and a weird shaped head, a young girl with sharp teeth and claws like a cat and a man in a gray robe with whiskers and buckteeth.

"Let's take them for everything they got." the rat looking one said.

"Wait...maybe one of these dudes is Kitaro." Luna said.

"Right. But which one? Hmm...Kitaro...the taro refers to a male so the women are out." Natsume said.

"Its gotta be the old man cause the rat one looks like a wimp." Theo said.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know that...I am Kitaro!" he said.

"Yeah...that's a big lie!" most of the group said.

"Hey! Hey! Yes I am. And I'll cut you all in at a special prize. 300,000 for my services." he said before the group heard the sounds of sandals clopping down a path.

"Ratman...trying to scam people again?" said a voice. Appearing was a small boy with brown hair with it covering one eye, he wore a blue and yellow striped vest and wore wooden sandals.

"What, no no!" the rat like man said.

"You can never be to careful these days." said an eyeball emerging from his hair.

"That's eyeball just talked!" Natsume said.

"That's pretty rude. I happen to be Kitaro's father." the eyeball said.

"His father is an eyeball? Wait...then that would make you…" Sunset began.

"I am Gegege no Kitaro." the boy said. "Now...why are you here?"

The story was soon explained to him.

"I see." Kitaro said.

"So please, come and help us. We need you." Ling said.

"Okay. We'll go. This is a friend after all." Kitaro said.

It was later at the park that the group returned with Kitaro, Ratman and a flying paper youkai known as Rollo Cloth. They then approached Touma.

"There is definitely a darkness at work here." Kitaro said as his hair stood on end into a point.

"We must remove this device from his arm." Eyeball Daddy said.

"So you really can save him?" Sunset asked.

"Yes. But you all will have to do it. Only someone already existing in his memories can enter." Kitaro said.

"I'll do it." Natsume said.

"Does he know you?" Kitaro asked.

"I think he does. I'm sure of it." Natsume said.

"Very well." Kitaro said grasping both their hands as he worked his magic. Natsume had entered Touma's mind. A few minutes in the real world later, the gear began to shine. "This is it!" Kitaro said covering the device with his vest. After a flash, he removed it revealing a Yo-kai Watch Sunset was familiar with.

"Yo-kai Watch Ogre...its the real one." Sunset said in awe.

"There...I've purified the darkness. Now I must go." Kitaro said.

"You aren't going to fight alongside us?" Luna asked. "Bogus!"

"Its not our fight. This is something all you have to do." Kitaro said

He then loaded onto the cloth with his pals as he flew off.

"I wonder if we'll ever see that guy again." Theo said.

"Who knows." Sunset said. "More importantly...Touma can fight with us now."

"Yes. Turn the dial to the 3 o'clock position." Enma said.

"Okay. Lend me your strength! Omatsu!" Touma said turning the dial as a light consumed him before standing in the air was a familiar woman. "Omatsu!"

She then waved her fan as a healing wave spread across the city, forcing the Onimaru out of the people there.

"Wow. Righteous." Luna said.

"Now we can easily eliminate the remainder of…" Theo began before the ground shook. "What the? What's happening?"

"Could it be? Did the oni king….was he awakening while we were gone?!" Sunset said.


	5. Final Battle with Rasen! Fudou Myouou !

Marching through the city was a large gray skinned figure clad in armor with soulless eyes. "Come to me, my Onimaru!" he said absorbing them all into his body. With a wave of his hand, he summoned a sword as he sliced a building apart before forming it into his throne. "Still not enough.

"That monster...is Rasen?!" Theo said in shock.

"He's like a giant!" Luna said.

"Then we have no time to waste. With Touma's new power...perhaps he can pull it out...the Fudouraimeiken." Enma said. A portal opened as falling from it was a large stone with a sword sticking out of it.

"You took the stone the sword was stuck in too?!" Ling asked.

"Lord Enma tends to do things in the extreme." Nurarihyon said.

Touma then approached the sword as he tried to pull it out. As he did, his watch began to glow before he tumbled down.

"Why do you seek my power?" a voice echoed as a spirit version of the being within appeared with a spirit version of the sword in hand.

"Fudou...Myouou." Sunset said in awe.

"Speak now...or I will cut you down where you stand." he said.

"Possession! Yoshitsune!" Touma said activating the watch. A light consumed him as Yoshitsune stood there. "Yoshitsune...has arrived."

"So a duel it is…" Fudou said.

"What I seek is not power." Yoshitsune said.

"What?" Fudou asked.

"The answer to your question. What I seek is not power, what I seek is harmony." Yoshitsune said.

"Harmony?" Fudou asked.

"Yes. A peace that transcends all live where all can live in peace with one another." Yoshitsune said.

"Hmm. Very well." Fudou said before vanishing. Touma reverted to normal as he tried again, this time freeing the sword as it shrank to a toy size to fit in his hands.

"Yes! He did it! Now...its time we dealt with Rasen head on." Sunset said drawing her Enma Sword as the group started marching towards the city.

Rasen looked down at he smirked. "Oh. Humans and Yo-kai standing together hand in hand." he said before summoning three skeletal creatures.

"Gashadokuro...and there's three of them!" Akinori said.

"Possession! Genma Goemon!" Touma said.

"Croagunk, Poison Jab!" Luna said.

"Keyblade! Taurus Form!" Theo said.

The three of them rushed in as Touma transformed into a six armed creature with six swords while Theo's keyblade shifted into an axe. Touma slashed apart one while Croagunk's Poison Jab took apart another while Theo chopped one down with his axe. After these attacks landed, Rasen punched down the three into a crater as Touma de transformed.

"Touma!" Natsume said.

"We're going in!" Jibanyan said as he ran with Komasan, Sunset and Ling with he himself and Komasan going into Shadowside form. "Paws of Fury!"

"Falling Dog Rock!" Komasan said while Sunset and Ling attacked at his feet.

"Haaa!" Micchy said going into Shadowside form before being immediately sent flying as he returned to normal. "Why was it only I was attacked?"

"You better not be shaking on purpose!" Sunset said.

"No matter how hard you humans try to attack...you are no match!" Rasen said.

"You...you think you can just toy with human lives? Use there hearts against them? Humans are stronger than you think." Theo said.

"I used to think the Coalition's threats were big time and more important than the Dimensional Heroes. But after seeing you, I can tell that's not true." Luna said helping up Croagunk.

"A ruler….they're nothing if they don't have the people's attention best at heart." Ling said.

"Yo-kai….they're just as caring as human beings. But you…" Sunset said.

"You are the worst!" all of them shouted.

Rasen simply laughed as he lifted some rubble. "Human lives are trivial things that disappear like mere specks of dust." he said tossing the rubble.

Akinori acted quickly as he used his magic to shatter the rocks.

"Oh, a human magic user." Rasen said.

"Don't trivialize us! We're a lot stronger than you might think." Akinori said.

"Possession! Genma Benkei!" Touma said as he transformed into a blue skin muscle bound man. "Benkei has arrived unannounced!" Rasen raised his sword as he swung down at them as Benkei caught it. "Serious Sword Stopping Catch!"

"With that power...you protect nothing." Rasen said sending Benkei into the ground and the group flying. As Touma reverted, he saw Rasen pluck Natsume and lifted her into his hand.

"Natsume!" the group shouted.

"Human! Realize now the transience of your own life." Rasen said as he blew needles at her making her bleed before tossing her into the river.

"Natsume!" Sunset shouted as she glared at Rasen in anger.

"Hahahaha!" Rasen laughed before they saw a light from the river. Rising up from it was a long dragon with Natsume riding on top of it.

"Natsume." Sunset said as her watch glowed. "What?" she said seeing a notch appear on it as the top became a split one. "Its just like...that means…" Sunset said as she was sent down three arks. "Natsume?"

"Sunset...let's do this together!" Natsume said.

"Right. Here goes! I christen this new version...Yo-kai Watch...X!" Sunset said inserting the ark and turning it.

"Shadow!" the watch said.

"Come on out my friends! Blizzaria! Blazion! Papa Bolt!" Sunset shouted.

Appearing in the air where the shadowside forms of the familiar Yo-kai she knew of. All three of them went at Rasen for a joint attack with Azure Dragon following suit. All four Yo-kai dealing massive damage on Rasen before his armor shattered revealing a now musclebound Rasen with black marks on his body.

"Was it no good?" Luna asked.

"No, Rasen's armor is now broken. Touma, it is time to use the Fudouraimeiken. To use it in this world, tune it and then thrust it into the Yo-kai Watch Ogre." Enma said as Touma did so.

"Possession! Kenbumashin Fudou Myouou! Lend me your strength!" Touma shouted.

"Fudou!" The watch replied.

Touma tossed the sword into the air as it gathered power and the clouds became stormy as a robe descended.

Lightning!

Thunder!

Electric Attack!

Fudouraimeiken!

"Fudou Myouou...has arrived." said a being with gray skin, black robe and long white hair.

He rushed at Rasen with the sword as he easily sliced off his arm.

"Incredible. We might have a shot here." Theo said.

Both figures ran at one another in a fatal clash.

"At this rate, we won't last much longer." Enma said.

"Enma!" a voice said as a young man with blue hair and white robes appeared.

"Jaou Kaira!" Enma said.

"Enma, we must join together!" Kaira said.

"Right. Fusion." Enma said as the two joined hands before combining into a new being. "Yami Enma! Chain Attack!" the two said as they chained down Rasen.

"Natsume! Let's give Touma our power!" Sunset said.

"Right." Natsume said as both gathered Yo-kai energy into their watches before transferring to Touma.

"Thunder Lightning Electric Attack!" Fudou said. "Iron Hammer Thunder Slash!" he shouted cutting down Rasen. Rasen's body fell apart with only his head in tact. Rasen's eye then opened as a blood crystal was shot and pierced Touma.

"Touma!" Natsume shouted as a second one was about to get her.

"Even so...I won't let you live!" Touma said rushing at Rasen before dealing the final blow as Rasen exploded, finally dead for good.

"Touma!" Sunset shouted as he collapsed onto the ground lifeless. "Touma…"

"He...he gave his life for all of us." Theo said crying.

"Touma…" Luna said.

As the group mourned for a bit, they were unaware of three small Onimaru descending as they enter the crystal within Touma as it vanished as Touma's wounds healed with him slowly opening his eyes.

"Touma!" Natsume said as everyone gathered around and hugged him.

"Glad you're back among the living, dude." Luna said.

"Looks like...we did it." Touma said.


	6. Epilogue

Sunset's Narration: Its been a couple of weeks after what happened with the Onimaru and Rasen. Akinori and his family were grateful enough to let us stay on their property until things were well enough for Enma to send us back. Speaking of Enma, he's not the king anymore. He's gone and declared Jaou Kaira the new current King of the Yo-kai World until he decides to return. He even gave me Kaira's ark as a token of friendship. Everyone's been busy around here. I've been constructing a special binder to keep all the Yo-kai arks that I'll end up collecting. As for the other, Theo's been training in the yard, Luna's been bonding with Croagunk over some music and Ling, he and Lan Fan have been enjoying the sights of Japan after she awoke...though its mostly him. Now all that remains…

Sunset soon approached the side of a river on the night she was set to leave where she saw Jibanyan, Komasan and Micchy talking.

"Hey...so what's next for you guys?" Sunset asked.

"I plan on expanding my territory." Komasan said.

"You mean peeing on everything you see?" Sunset asked as Komasan chuckled.

"For me...from now on, I will dedicate myself to protecting Miss Natsume and you, Miss Sunset!" Micchy declared.

"You're way too weak for that." Jibanyan said.

"No! I am not weak!" Micchy said.

"You're weak." Jibanyan said.

"Anyway... I wanted to ask you guys something...care to join the Dimensional Heroes?" she asked.

"Heh...so you're asking me to rejoin?" Jibanyan asked.

"Wait….you...you remembered me?" Sunset asked.

"Of course I did. How could I forget you?" Jibanyan smirked. "Either way, I'm in."

"I guess I'll join too. I could use this as a chance to expand my territory." Komasan said.

"I shall join as well! After all, I must protect you!" Micchy said.

"Uh...I wasn't gonna but...sure. Why not?" Sunset said.

It was later that evening that Nurarihyon appeared before her as he opened a portal. "There...now you best hurry. There is another place I need to go to." Nurarihyon said.

"Thanks, Nurari." Sunset said about to step through with the three Yo-kai.

"And where are you going?" a voice asked as Ling stood there with Lan Fan beside him.

"Ling...you shouldn't get yourself involved with…" Sunset said before Lan Fan held a kunai near her throat.

"Don't take such a tone with the young lord." she said.

"Besides...I'm already involved even if they don't think so. They had the nerve of using my own bodyguard against me. I will not let these titans do as they please." Ling said. "Besides...you still have to tell me what you know of immortality."

"And I have been dishonored by becoming their puppet. I must go as well." Lan Fan said.

"Uh...thats nice of your guys but…" Sunset said.

"Don't forget us!" two voice said as she saw Theo, Luna and Croagunk by them.

"Look...we might not have a stake with these titans...but I still owe you and the others a massive debt and apology for what happened during Harmonic Convergence and the events with the Hobbyists." Theo said.

"Me? I don't have a stake either. But...I have no powers but I still feel like I should help in a way. So please, let me and my partner come too. I ain't too proud to beg." Luna said.

"Uh…" Sunset said sweating.

"We always have a knack for collecting allies as we go, don't we?" Jibanyan said.

"Yeah...I guess we do. Okay. We're off." Sunset said as the group walked right through the portal as it closed.

"Now they're re-entered the Redux...but according to Lord Enma...I need to go and send another group. This...SEALED organization." Nurarihyon said making a portal to a large temple as he flew through.

To be continued...

"But we won't leave you waiting too long. As a reward...enjoy this little number." Luna said.

(Gegege no Kitaro theme)

Ge, Ge, GeGeGe no Ge...  
Slumbering in bed in the morning  
Zzz-zzz-zzz  
It's so fun,  
It's so fun,  
Ghosts don't have school  
or tests or anything!  
Ge, Ge, GeGeGe no Ge...  
Let's all sing together: GeGeGe no Ge...

Ge, Ge, GeGeGe no Ge...  
Leisurely strolls in the afternoon  
It's so fun,  
It's so fun,  
Ghosts don't have companies  
or work or anything!  
Ge, Ge, GeGeGe no Ge...  
Let's all sing together: GeGeGe no Ge...

Ge, Ge, GeGeGe no Ge...  
Sports festivals in the graveyard at night  
It's so fun,  
It's so fun,  
Ghosts never die  
or get sick or anything!  
Ge, Ge, GeGeGe no Ge...  
Let's all sing together: GeGeGe no Ge...  
Let's all sing together: GeGeGe no Ge...


End file.
